Flashback FM szövegkönyv (GTA III)
A Grand Theft Auto III-ban hallható Flashback FM szövegkönyve. (Fordítás: szerkesztő:Zseliakiraly) Megjegyzések: *A "Flashback" emlékfelvillanást jelent. Toni párszor használja eredeti értelméban is, amikor magáról mesél. Ilyenkor lefordítva használtam. *Úgy tűnik, a rádió szlogenszerűsége, hogy a Flashback szót háromszor ismételve használják több alkalommal is. *A felhasznált forrás szövegkönyv eléggé hiányos volt, dacára a "final version" voltának, így több helyen lehetnek eltérések, hiányosságok... thumb|center|335 px Szövegkönyv Bemondó: F-F-Flashback FM, ahol minden este egy dance party. :zene indul Toni: Toni vagyok, a Flashback FM-en. A legjobb disco, electro és new wave zenék otthona Liberty Cityben. :Debbie Harry - "Rush Rush" He's on the level If he's inclined A son of a devil He wants mine and more Oh, he's a high, high climber Not just a clinging vine He made the grade He made his marks-a-senior Guess who's keeping score Rush, rush get me Yayo Buzz, buzz give me Yayo Rush, rush got me Yayo Yo yon no, no Yayo Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush He's a real sweet demon, He's one of a kind, Watching' waiting looking Over his shoulder, He's running out of time. Rush, rush get me Yayo Buzz, buzz give me Yayo Rush, rush got me Yayo Yo yo, no, no Yayo Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Now I've taken a chance before, Now he's in a hurry, Better better make your mind up or, Faster faster faster faster faster. Rush, rush get me Yayo Buzz, buzz give me Yayo Rush, rush got me Yayo Yo yo, no, no Yayo Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush He's real speed demon He's one of a kind Watch and wait, winking over his shoulder He's running out of time Rush, rush to me Yayo Buzz, buzz give me Yayo Yo yo, no, no Yayo Rush, rush to me Yayo Never never take a chance before But now he's in a hurry Better better make your mind up boy He's faster Rush, rush give me Yayo Buzz, buzz, buzz give me Yayo (Oh, oh) No, no, give me Yoyo Yo yo, come on Yayo Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush He's real speed demon He's one of a kind Watch and wait, winking over his shoulder He's running out of time Rush, rush to me Yayo Buzz, buzz give me Yayo Yo yo, no, no Yayo Rush, rush to me Yayo Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush Rush rush :zene vége Toni: Ah, 1983, gyakran oboáztam akkoriban, ha értitek, mire gondolok. ... Mi történhetett Marcellel? Minden éjjel a klubbokban... Istenem, az az éjszaka Marcellel... vagy Mary volt? Upsz, megint egy emlékkép, emlékkép, emlékkép. Bemondó: Azoknak, akik nem tudják elengedni (a múltat). Flashback FM. :Reklám - Liberty City Survivor Bemondó: Ma este a TV-s esemény, ami történelmet ír: a Liberty City Survivor! Ez a műsor új szintre emeli a valóságshowkat. Fogunk 20 korábban lefizetett pasit, ellátjuk őket gránátvetőkkel, lángszórókkal és hagyjuk, hogy levadásszák egymást. Egy valóságshow, aminek akár még Ön is részese lehet! Férfi: Épp egy szendvicset vettem a Happy Blimpben, amikor ezek a srácok hirtelen beurgottak az ablakon és elkezdtek egymásra lőni. Annyira izgatott lettem, hogy észre se vettem, hogy vérzek. Azóta is a Liberty City Survivor függője vagyok. Minden nap nézem itt a kórházban. Bemondó: A játék nem ér véget, amíg csak egy nem marad. Hangolj ránk minden este, vagy nézd a 24 órás webközvetítést! A természetes kiválasztódás egyenesen az otthonába jön! Támogatja az Ammunation. Ne feledd, a szemetet a kukába dobd ki! Köszönjük! :zene indul Toni: Ez a szám arra emlékeztet, amikor reggelenként a "statikus zaj"* turnébuszában ébredtem. Mi is volt a neve? ...?... Bőrdzsekit viselt, válltöméssel és rájátszott erre a számra egy kazooval. Vadak voltunk. ( * - Toni eredetileg a "Duran Duran" turnébuszában ébredt, csak kicenzúrázták a zenekar nevét.) :Elizabeth Daily - "Shake It Up" Ever since the day I met you, I knew that you were the one for me, Knew you had me shaking all over, You stood me up now can't you see Ohh oh shake it up tonight, Shake it up all night, Shake it up tonight, Tell me that ya love me, Tell me that you'll stay the night. Now I'm going to tell you one more time, I've got to have you every day, How could I live without your love? Don't you see you have to stay? Ohhhh shake it up tonight, Shake it up all night Shake it up tonight, Tell me that ya love me, Tell me that you'll stay the night. Ohh oh shake it up tonight, Shake it up all night, Shake it up tonight, Tell me that ya love me, Tell me that you'll stay the night. Shake it baby Shake it tonight, Ohhh shake it baby Shake it tonight, Shake it baby, Ohhh tonight. Ohhh shake it up tonight, I said shake it up all night, I meant shake it up tonight, Shake it up all night, Shake it up baby (Shake it up) I said (Shake it up). :zene vége Toni: Szóval, a barátaim szokták kérdezni: Toni, emlékszel a 70-es, 80-as évekre? Én meg azt mondom: Hát, az biztos, hogy nem emlékszem mindenre azóta. Ide egy kis reklámblokknak, a Flashback FM-et hallgatod. Én Toni vagyok és pont itt leszek, ahol hagytatok. :Reklám - Medieval Millenium Fair Bemondó: Mikrózott ebédet eszel, de közben egy díszvacsorán ropogósra sütött szopós malacról álmodozol? A következő házbővítési terved egy sáncárok? Akkor készülj, Liberty City! Ezen és a következő hétvégéken a Liberty City Parkban itt a Medieval Millennium Fair! Fedezd fel a jelentéktelen szolga lét örömeit! Felejtsd el a légkondícionálót és a modern gyógyszereket! Nálunk megtalálsz mindent, amire szükséged van: piócát, bájitalt, varázsigét! Tanuld meg a tarlórépából főzés művészetét, hamm, hamm. Vásárold meg a középkori eszközök hiteles másolatát, például buzogányt, kétélű csatakard, egyméretű láncing. És ezen a hétvégén kapható az autentikus mechanikus "A Tó Hölgye" és az Excalibur. Tökéletes a kerti tóhoz vagy úszómedencéhez. És tanulja meg, hogy szabadíthatja meg lakását a csótányoktól egy síp és egy Hans nevű titokzatos táncoló német(juhász?) segítségével! A Medieval Millennium Fair, minden hétvégén a Liberty City Parkban. Bemondó: Minden szám, amikből már 20 éve is eleged volt. F-f-Flashback FM! Toni: Ez a Flashback. Nyomjuk a végsőkig (Push it to the limit), emberek! :Paul Engemann - "Push It To The Limit" Push it to the limit, Walk along the razor's edge, Don't look down just keep your head And you'll be finished! Open up the limit, Past the point of no return, You've reached the top But still you've got to learn, How to keep it! It goes here and doubles the stakes, Fry it open like a bat outta hell, You've crashed the gates (crashed the gates) Going' for the back of the owned, Nothing going to stop you there's nothin' that strong, So close now you're nearly at the brink so push it! Oooh yeah! Welcome to the limit, (limit) Take it maybe one step more, Power keeps still playing sore, You'd better win it! Push it to the limit, (limit) No one left to stand in your way, You might get careless but you'll never be safe, While your standing! Welcome to the limit, Standing along the razor's edge, Don't look down just keep your head And you'll be finished! Welcome to the limit! Push it to the limit! Push it to the limit! :zene vége Bemondó: Emlékezz a ruhákra, emlékezz a zenékre. Csak felejtsd el a másnap reggelt. Flashback FM. :zene indul Toni: Toni vagyok, a Flashback FM-en. Itt egy szám azoknak, akik nagyon menők voltak. Ha érted, miről van szó. Fáj. :Amy Holland - She's on fire Don't be mistaken by the first impression, And watch out for that innocent expression, (ooh ah!) She's not what she seems, (ooh ah!) Don't wait for the dreams,'cause when she breaks away she's a child, and the woman is wild! So wild! She's on fire, and she burns through the night At the speed of light, She's on fire, With the heat of the beat right beneath her feet, She's on fire, and the name of the game is to fuel her flame, She's on fire fire fire fire fire! And so the dance with danger is your decision, But understand she's not quite like her vision, (ooh ah!) I'm warnin' ya now, (ooh ah!). You sure you know how, 'cause she can take your heart like a child, and the woman is wild! So wild! She's on fire, and she burns through the night at the speed of light, She's on fire, With the heat of the beat right beneath her feet, She's on fire, and the name of the game is to fuel her flame, She's on fire fire fire fire fire! She's on fire, and she burns through the night at the speed of light, She's on fire, With the heat of the beat right beneath her feet, She's on fire, and the name of the game is to fuel her flame, She's on fire fire fire fire fire! (She's on fire) She's on fire! (And she's burning) And she's burning! (She's on fire) She's on fire! (And she's burning) And she's burning! (She's on fire) She's on fire! (And she's burning) And she's burning! :zene vége Toni: Lángban ég. (She's on fire). Szerencsére én sosem voltam (lángban). Sok őrültséget csináltam, ezt tutira mondom. Sosem gyújtottam fel magam. (Pedig de: "... Az öngyújtómmal táncoltam és a hajam belobbant, mint egy karácsonyfa!" Flash FM szövegkönyv (VC)) :zene vége Tony: Legalábbis nem emlékszem rá. Bemondó: A 90-es években élsz, de a fejed a 80-as években ragadt? Flashback 95-6. :Reklám - Eris Bemondó: Egy jó cipő az alapoknál kezdődik. Az Erisnél kiemelkedő minőségű lábbeliket készítünk. Az Eris sportcipők 140 országban megtalálhatóak, szerte a világon. Nemrég több kritika is ért minket a munkásaink miatt. Ezért vagyok itt, az Eris egyik gyárában, így találkozhatunk velük. Elnézést, uram, szeret itt dolgozni? Kisgyerek: Nagyon mókás, játszhatunk késekkel. Bemondó: Milyen a csapatmunka? Kisgyerek: A barátom, Joey összevarrta a kezeit. Bemondó: Komoly készségeket tanultok. Milyen a fizetés? Kisgyerek: Tegnap kerestem egy dollárt. Bemondó: Látják, ilyen elszántság van itt az Erisnél a dolgozóik és a cipők minősége felé. Eris futócipők, mindig fut valami elől. Bemondó: Flashback! Flashback! Flashback! Flashback 95.6. Toni: És most egy újabb szám! :zene indul Toni: Ez az "I'm Hot Tonight". Kiváló! Én is tüzes vagyok ma este. Ez a Flashback FM. :Elizabeth Daily - "I'm Hot Tonight" ' Uh uh ow! Better stand back; get out of my way, I'm coming on strong like a burning flame Hey hey hey I'm hot tonight Better take it easy don't you get me uptight, You'll wind up with me swinging 'Cause I'm ready to fight Hey hey hey, I'm hot tonight I was flying high 'till you shot me down, Were you coming with me when I hit the ground? Hey hey hey, I'm hot tonight Better look out when you ring the bell, 'Cause I'm coming' up fast like a bat outta hell Hey hey hey, I'm hot tonight When I get hot, you know what I like, I'm curled up like a snake and I am ready to fight Hey hey hey, I'm hot tonight I was flying high 'till you shot me down, Were you coming with me when I hit the ground? Hey hey hey, I'm hot tonight (I'm hot tonight) I'm hot tonight (hot tonight) I'm hot tonight (hot tonight) I'm hot tonight (hot tonight) I'm hot tonight (hot tonight) I'm hot tonight (hot tonight) I'm hot tonight I was flying high 'till you shot me down, Were you coming with me when I hit the ground? Hey hey hey, I'm hot tonight (I'm hot tonight) I'm hot tonight! (hot tonight) I'm hot tonight! (hot tonight) I'm hot tonight! (hot tonight) Oh! I'm hot tonight! (hot hot tonight) I'm so hot tonight! (hot tonight) I'm so hot tonight! (hot tonight) Owwww! (hot hot tonight) I'm so hot tonight! (Hot tonight) I'm so hot tonight! (Hot tonight) :''zene vége '''Toni: Tudod, minek van itt az ideje, nemde? Ideje, hogy felrázzuk magunkat velem, Tonival itt a Flashbacken, Flashback, és Flashback. :Reklám - Pets Overnight Bemondó: Szeretnél egy kiscicát? Rendelj tőlünk! Jelentkezz be a pets-over-night.com oldalra, és másnapra egy aranyos kiscicát küldünk neked. Pets-over-night.com, egyenesen az ajtód elé szállítjuk a bebugyolált szeretetet, dobozba csomagolva. Forrás http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps2/466217-grand-theft-auto-iii/faqs/18559 Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:GTA III Kategória:Rádió